Marquis Daniels
Marquis Antwane Daniels (born January 7 1981 in Orlando, Florida) is a 6'6" (198 cm), 200 lb (91 kg) shooting guard/point guard for the National Basketball Association's Dallas Mavericks. Daniels is an undrafted guard that emerged as one of the year's prized steals in the 2003 rookie crop and a fixture of the Mavericks' young core. High school career Daniels attended Mt. Zion Christian Academy in his hometown Florida (the same school as current NBA star Tracy McGrady) before going to Auburn University for college. College career Daniels was mostly low-key throughout his college career up until Auburn reached the Sweet 16 in the much-awaited March Madness wherein he registered norms of 23.3 points and 7.0 rebounds in three games, including an impressive 27-point, nine-rebound performance in a close one-point loss against the eventual national champion Syracuse. Daniels graduated from Auburn University with a degree in Sociology in just three-and-a-half years. At Auburn, he averaged 18.4 points, 6.2 rebounds, 3.3 assists and 2.3 steals per game as a senior and was named to the All SEC Second Team as a senior and team MVP as a sophomore, junior and senior. NBA Draft Projected as a 2nd round pick, Daniels waited for his name to be called. The Mavericks' head coach Don Nelson initially planned on using their 2nd rounder to select Daniels (whom they accidentally discovered while watching game tapes of Josh Howard) but his son Donnie Nelson Jr. convinced him to trade the pick to Denver instead and assured his father that they will get him one way or the other. As the calls started pouring in on Daniels' agent's cellphone (among the callers were Magic head coach Doc Rivers), it was later revealed that they had a gentleman's agreement with the Mavericks that his client would sign with them in the event that he did not get drafted. After a remarkable stint at the team's summer league games, Daniels was signed to a one-year, minimum contract. NBA career Daniels was mostly a third-stringer during his rookie season, used only when victory was all but sure. In the short minutes he was on the floor however, he showed flashes of brilliance. When Steve Nash was out with a stomach flu, Nelson plugged in Daniels as the starting point guard and the rookie delivered with a near triple-double finishing with 14 points, 9 rebounds and 9 assists followed by a 16 point, 7 rebound and 8 assist game in a loss against the T-Wolves the next night. Although his reign as a starter was cut short, Nelson grew tired of the team's lackluster play following their third-straight loss and decided to bring back the classic small ball line-up that he innovated in a 118-88 triumph over the Orlando Magic. This line-up had the 6'9" Antoine Walker at center and Daniels at the two-guard position and was the permanent starting five until their post-season demise. Daniels averaged 19.7 points, 6 rebounds and 5 assists during that 10-game stretch. Player profile Described by TNT announcer and former head coach Doug Collins as a "silky smooth player that makes the game look so easy"; Daniels is a long and agile guard that plays with a calm and almost emotionless demeanor. He could slash, post-up, rebound, defend, and if needed - play the point and do all of it at least adequately. His most glaring weakness for years now is his jumpshot. Although his range extends to the three-point line, his jumpshot is noticeably poor. Another problem that seems to plague Daniels is his health. After signing a long-term extension with the Mavs, Daniels has never played more than 62 games because of the recurrence of various injuries. Tattoos Daniels is noted for having several tattoos inscribed on different parts of his body. The tattoos range from an extremely detailed map of Florida that covers his entire back, a disturbing caricature of a man blowing his head with a shotgun on his lower right arm, and Chinese characters on his other arm http://static.flickr.com/43/111053548_1a39521a25_b.jpg which was apparently intended to represent his initials, but when translated into English, it actually reads "healthy woman roof".http://www.nytimes.com/2006/04/02/fashion/sundaystyles/02tattoos.html?pagewanted=2&_r=1 Trivia * His close friend Tracy McGrady -- who played for the Orlando Magic at the time -- called Daniels after the draft and told him to "keep your head up; nobody said it was going to be easy". * After a disappointing first round loss to the Kings in the 2004 Playoffs, Doug Christie called Daniels and invited him to work out with him at his hometown Seattle. Christie professes that Daniels reminds him a lot of his young self. * Signed a 6-year, $38-million contract with the Mavs in the 2004 off-season. * His name is pronounced as it is written. * Has a pet fish. http://fcsports.cstv.com/sports/s-fcsf/content/071405aaa.html External links *NBA.com - Marquis Daniels *NBA Fantasy Basketball Stats - Marquis Daniels *Flickr - Complete shots of Daniels' tattoos Daniels, Marquis Daniels, Marquis Daniels, Marquis Daniels, Marquis Daniels, Marquis Daniels, Marquis